Popups
by ElegantArrow 64
Summary: Act 3:Sora has a cold sore. and believe me, they hurt ALOT!And when your friends think its funny it doesnt make it any better. A little kiss might shut them up though. MWAHHAHAHA! And Riku's included!
1. Default Chapter

Me: Hi guys! This is my first Quickie in a series of shorts I'm going to be writing. Hope you enjoy!

****

Warning: Brief language, insanity, men in Speedos, and the list goes on…

NOW READ!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

****

School auditorium

"Alright everyone move it in! Play tryouts start in 5!" the teacher screamed through the microphone of the packed auditorium. Students whispered to there friends, teachers prepared to shut the doors, and the girls giggled foolishly casting glances at the boys across the room. One in particular.

"So what, exactly do we do to get picked for this thing?" Sora asked nudging his silver haired friend in the ribs. "What's this play anyway?"

Riku shrugged. "Ask Kairi."

"Kairi!"

The brunette's girl friend looked over from beside Riku. 'What?"

'What play is this?"

"It's a try out for two separate plays. One called 'See how they run' and another called 'Grease."

"No relation." Tidus piped in from the left of Sora. "Let's just get this over wit-GAH! SELPHIE let go!"

The hyper active teenage girl hugged Tidus tight around the middle from behind and squealed making the people near by cringe in pain. "I can't wait! Me and you are going to sing a song together! We'll both be the stars in Grease I know it!"

"Oh…joy…" Tidus choked.

Riku and Sora sniggered under there breath and Kairi tapped the brunette on the shoulder catching his attention with a glare.

He blinked. "What?"

"Just telling you to AT LEAST try to put some effort into this."

"What makes you think I wasn't planning too?"

The brunette smirked at her but it quickly faded as he seen nothing he was saying was working on his stubborn girlfriend.

"I'll try okay?" he said seriously. "..Just keep THAT stuff away from me."

"What stuff?"

"THAT!" Sora pointed to the first row of seats and snug in a random blonde students hand was a Mountain Dew live Wire. Its orange liquid bubbling and bursting inside its plastic container.

Kairi frowned. "What's so bad about Mountain Dew?"

Sora's face fell and his eyes shadowed dangerously. "Remember what happened back in 8th grade?"

Flashy flashable, flashback

"Sora get out here already we're waiting!" Shouted a preteen Riku standing outside his best friend's back door. Kairi teetered nearby staring at her flip-fops while drinking a glass of soda quietly. "Where is he?"

"Not sure...but I have a bad feeling." Riku muttered grimly.

"Hey, where'd all the Mountain Dew go man?" Walka shouted from the snack table. Riku's eyes widened in horror and right on queue, Sora burst from the back door clad in nothing but a tight, black Speedo with a can of mountain dew in each hand.

"BEHOLD MY SEXINESS BABY!" He roared to his shocked crowd of friends. Music blasted from the stereo and he proceeded to do some disco style 70's dance moves while beating both cans together to the drum beat.

"AUGH! My eyes! THEY BBBUURRRNN!" Tidus shrieked burying his face in the punch bowl attempting to drown himself.

"Man, we do NOT want to see that!" Walka squirmed covering his face.

"Yeah we do! Shut up!" Selphie screeched at them from behind a large black video camera. "I can get money for this!"

Unfortunately, Kairi was to busy choking on her pop and trying not to laugh in the process to stop anything. Thank fully, Riku took the opportunity to step forward and take a stand.

"Sora, drop the Mountain Dews and GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!"

The brunette stopped and stared at the preteen as if he had just told him to stop breathing. "HOW DARE YOU INTURUPT MY SEXY DANCE! YOU ARE NOT SEXY! HA!"

"Face it Sora!" Riku smirked thrusting his chest forward. "I'm sexier then you by a mile! Give it up!"

"NNNOOOOO! YOU LIE!" without warning the brunette pounced on Riku knocking them both to the ground. Everyone backed away in fear trying to decide whether or not they should break the two up or cut in and save there lives as well.

"This is the best party ever!" Selffie smirked zooming in with the camera. 'I'm gonna go get a close up!"

(Flashy flash back ended)

Kairi laughed uncontrollably as the memory fluttered back to her earning glances from the people nearby.

Sora's face turned beat red. 'Shut up, it wasn't funny." he mumbled sinking low in his chair.

But little did they know that Riku had been listening the whole time. And the smirk on his face was a sign that everything was about to get ugly.

(Or hilarious. Counts on which way you look at it.)

"Alright students! Hush!" the teacher announced stepping into the middle of the stage. Everyone quieted down except for a few giggles and a loud burp echoing from the back.

"Now then, I'll make this quick. Each one of you will sing a song for us of your choice. After you're done, you may leave or choose to stay and watch the others perform. Up to you. This may take awhile, so drinks and refreshments may be purchased out in the lobby if needed."

A few people groaned including Sora but Riku just smirked as devilish ideas began settling in the depths of his mind.

"Alright, first up Courtney Wagner." the teacher shouted.

For the first few acts, the audience stayed quiet listening to each person sing. Waiting and watching for the slightest mistake they could jeer about. But as an hour passed, conversations started back up and people paid less attention restlessly awaiting there turn.

"Aw, come on! I want to go up!" Selphie wined in Tidus's ear. Thankfully the poor kid had his head phones in and was chatting rapidly on his Nintendo DS to Tidus from across the auditorium. Selphie had put a warrant on him to not come within 5 feet of her after he tried to poorly knock Selphie out with a bat when she tried to force Tidus to go see 'The Notebook' with her instead of going to the 'Green Day' concert with him.

Riku sat beside him with his head phones in, but with the C-D player off listening closely for Sora's loud snoring to issue any time soon.

Sure enough, within an extra 5 minutes his ear phones practically vibrated out of his ears as he turned to find his friend dead asleep.

'Well...I'm going to get something to eat. Be back in a sec."

Kairi nodded currently listening to her own C-D player put up at sonic level to block out the roaring beast beside her. Riku snuck out the auditorium door and to the snack stand scanning the pop choices.

"May I help you sir?" asked the snack boy.

"Yeah, Give me the strongest thing you have." he ordered.

The boy stared at him for a second in a 'oh-your-one-of-those-people' kind of way, and pulled out a red bull and a bud light from behind the counter. 'That'll be 25.00 sir."

Riku:…( anime sweat drop) um…no, I'm talking soda popish.

"Ah, alright then." he put the two cans to the side and pulled out a large Mountain Dew Live Wire and poured its sugary contents into a plastic cup. Riku licked his lips evilly and through down a dollar, grabbing the pop and nodding. 'Thanks."

"Just doing my job." the kid mumbled pouring the red bull and bud light into a shot glass and drinking it down.

Riku's face twitched as the smell reached his nose and he turned and ran back into the auditorium before he could see what vile things the drink would make the snack boy do.

"What took you?" Tidus asked.

"I was just choosing a good drink." the teen plopped down in his chair and glanced around. "Where's Selphie?"

"Trying to kill Walka again. The moron took a chance and tried to sneak up and around her but it didn't work."

"…Where's Walka now?"

Slowly the blonde looked straight at him with terror etched across every inch of his face and Riku did a double take.

"Yeah...I'm guessing I don't want to know right?"

"Smart answer…" and with that, he turned away and looked back down at his DS.

Remembering his evil plan, Riku turned to Sora's sleeping body and poked him in the forehead three stooges style. "HEY! Sleeping beauty!"

Slowly the brunette opened one blue eye and glared at him lazily. "What you want Riku?"

Suddenly a loud crash issued from outside the auditorium and everyone froze glancing at the double door.

"What in heavens name?"

"AURGH! LAY OFF YOU CRAZY-OW!I was just trying to-"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY TIDUS! MINE! MINE! (WHAM!)"  
"AAAHH! SOMEONE GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Slowly all heads turned to Tidus which all could be seen of him was the tips of his spiky blonde hair sense he had sunk as low as he could into the depths his seat.

The teacher stood up from her chair and walked up to the microphone shakily. "Alright….um, all of you stay here…till I settle what's going on outside." She glanced at the list and nodded to herself. "Next up is Sora Hikari. you can prepare yourself until...until I get back." With that, she threw the list to the ground and stormed out the double doors without another word.

Many students turned and stared at Sora before regaining there usual, senseless chatter. The brunette yawned and rubbed his blue eyes preparing to stand up. Riku took the opportunity to shove the hidden drink in front of his face and paste on an innocent smile. "Here Sora, This'll help you wake up."

Assuming the fact the poor, POOR teen was barely awake, his girlfriend had her earphones on at full blast, Tidus was in denial, Selphie was busy killing Walka, and his best friend was the evil psycho behind the whole scheme, no one could stop him as he put the edge of the cup to his lips and drank the whole sugary substance in two gulps.

"Alright, knock e'm dead Sora!" Riku urged pushing his friend out into the aisle. Heads turned glancing at him and Riku plopped down on the edge of his seat not even trying to hide the devilish smirk which had over powered him at last.

"…What did you do Riku?" Tidus asked glancing slightly at his deranged friend.

"Watch and learn Tidus."

As Sora slowly began to make his way to the stage, the pop began kicking in with every step he took. Stars danced in front of his eyes and his heart seemed to skip a beat as voices and thoughts screamed through his head mixing with reality.

'Um…I need to sing…something… yeah that's it! I need to impress them!"

Quietly he stepped up onto the stage feeling the lights blare down upon him. The crowd continued with its chatter barely noticing the psychotic moron that had just planted itself before there very eyes. He skimmed the room looking for anything, or anyone that could spark an idea in his head willing to let loose the rush of sugar in his body.

Unfortunately and thankfully for our enjoyment, his eyes fell upon

Riku.

"THAT'S IT!" he shrieked full blast into the microphone. Everyone froze once again and turned there attention back to the stage. A wide grin spread across Sora's face and his eyes sparkled as he took the microphone in his hand and spoke.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my one and only love, Riku!"

The audience gasped and awed now paying full attention to the situation. Heads turned and bodies moved trying to find or get a glimpse of the brunettes so called 'lover.'

Tidus turned to Riku whose face had drained to a dead white color at hearing Sora's announcement.

"..I've herd of back fire, but this has got to be one lucky shot." the blonde chuckled leaning back in his chair casually.

Riku's face twitched. "K-Kairi…." But the red head was gone from her seat with nothing but a note in her place which read:

"Went to call my Dad to tell him I'm staying late. Be back in 5 minutes."

"BUT THAT'S TO LONG!" he shrieked tearing at the letter frantically. "Damn, Kairi why? Why?"

"Shut up, he's starting!" Tidus smirked.

Silently, as everyone held there breaths, Sora burst into song horribly off key and at sonic level:

'Every night in my dreams! I see you!

I FEEEELLLL you! That is how I know you!

Hold on!'

At that moment Kairi came walking in to the auditorium and stopped as she seen her boyfriend on stage singing a…love song?

"Aww...how sweet!" she squealed. "I never knew he was that dedicated."

"I know, shocking isn't it?" said the guy sitting in the row next to her. "Who would have thought him and Riku were actually a couple!"

Kairi's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

'Yeah I know. Not many gays around here except in fan fictions. There's a lot in those I'll tell you."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" She screeched.

Riku who was trying as hard as he could to suffocate himself in the remaining shreds of Kairi's note, glanced up at Tidus who was grinning ear to ear at the fact someone else was getting all the humiliation for once.

'Love can touch us one time!

And last for, a LLLLIIFFFEEEE! Time!

And never let go till, we're GGOONNEEEE!'

"I wish I were gone, how I WISH! Tidus, kill me now!" Riku screamed.

The blonde frowned at him. "Hell no! If I have to suffer, you have to suffer! Fair is fair."

"I said kill me damn it!"

"Make me!"

With that, the teen launched himself on Tidus with a cry trying desperately to get him to choke him.

"GAH! GET OFF!"

"I will when you kill me!"

"You'll be dead! You won't be able to do anything!"  
"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

'NNNEEARRR FFAAARR!

WHERE EEVVVEERRRRR! You arrree!

I believe that the heart does, GO OONNNNN!'

Suddenly, just as the crowd was getting into it, Kairi stormed up onto the stage wrenching the microphone from her boyfriends grip.

Sora glared. "HEY! I wasn't done!"

'Well you are now! Jerk!" Swiftly she punched Sora across the face knocking him off the stage with a cry. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared from the knocked out brunette to the crazed red head wondering what insanity would soon fallow.

"This is for you Sora." Kairi hissed into the microphone.

'_Here's a thing, we started out friends. _

It was cool, but it was all pretend.

Yeah, yeah, sense you been gone!

And how you always here me say,

How I picture me with you,

How come you never felt that way?

But sense you've been gone!

I can breathe for the first time!'

The audience gasped, amazed that the girl could actually sing! Riku and Tidus froze on the floor, glancing up at Kairi with wide eyes.

"Where'd Sora go?"

"He's on the floor."

"WHAT?" Riku jumped to his feet almost stepping on Tidus in the process. Sora lay at the base of the stage with swirls in his eyes. Knowing all of this was his fault and finally understanding the meaning of Kairi's song, he knew he had to do something to fix the whole situation.

'Tidus, I'm sorry for trying to get you to kill me. But I need your help."

"For what?" he asked. "What are you going to do now?"

"You'll see." he smirked at him. "I got a plan."

KKKKKKKKKKK **Intermission **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Yeah, I know that's not Sora's real last name and I know its been used before, but come on people. You gotta admit it fits him.

BLAHBLAHBLAH!…….RESSUME!

As quickly as they could, the two teens rushed from the auditorium and to the Snack bar where the snack boy stood slumped over the counter with the beer and red bull in hand.

Tidus glanced at Riku confused but the smirk on his face said it all.

"Hey snack boy!" Riku called.

The kid looked up drunkenly and set his unfocused eyes on Riku. "H-hey. You come back to buy it?" he asked holding up the bottle.

"Um…no."

"Please?" he pleaded desperately. "I need to make some money here!"

Riku thought for a moment. "…I'll by it on ONE condition."

"I'll do anything, as long as you cough up 25.00"

"Deal."

KKKKKKKKKK

As Kairi neared the middle of her song, Sora gradually began to come to himself. Lights flickered before his eyes and he raised his head several inches to see the crowd before him staring up at the stage intensely.

"…huh?"

But before he could look up, the double doors to the auditorium burst open and the snack boy stood with open arms singing to the audience. Kairi's song faltered and the audience turned laughing at the sudden outburst.

"In the town where I was born  
Lived a man who sailed to sea  
And he told us of his life  
in the land of submarines!

So we sailed up to the sun  
Till we found the sea of green  
And we lived beneath the waves  
In our yellow submarine!"

While the audience was distracted, Riku nodded to Tidus and they both split off in different directions. The blonde streaked down the nearby row of students and found Riku's C-d player at his seat where he had left it. He could just make out Sora's head down below the edge of the stage and raced off to his friend's aid.

"Hey, Sora!"

The brunette glanced up rubbing his cheek wearily. "Tidus, what's going on?"

"Um…." he cleared his throat nervously. 'To sum it up shortly, ITS ALL RIKU'S FAULT!"

Sora blinked. "What did he do?"

"He slipped you Mountain Dew Live Wire before you went up to sing."

"HE DID WHAT?" the brunette stared horrified at his friend trying to find any clue or hint that it was nothing but a joke, but the bruise throbbing on the side of his own face was convincing enough. "..Tidus, as a friend tell me what the hell I did."

"…..Um…..Yousangasongtorikusayingyoulovedhimandnowekairithinksyourcheatingonheroverriku!" he said quickly. Unfortunately being around Kairi and Selphie for so long Sora understood every last word.

"And then what did she do?" he asked painfully.

"…She sang Kelly Clarkson's 'sense you've been gone" after she knocked you out."

For a second the brunette just stared at him listening to the blaring, off key voice of the snack guy continue with his song and anger flared inside him. "Where's that no good sorry bastard? He is BEYOND dead!"

"Heh… as he wishes." Tidus mumbled.

'What?"

"Never mind, But listen Sora, he's going to make it up to you by getting you and Kairi back together!"

"…how?" he asked suspiciously.

"Fallow me and you'll see." The teen grabbed his friend by the back of the shirt and practically yanked him up on the stage. All heads were turned and clapping at the snack man as he finished up his song bowing continuously. Kairi stood stock still glaring down at the people with rage in her eyes near the microphone. As soon as she seen Sora she gripped the microphone tightly.

"Get off the stage moron! I'm not through with you yet!"

"Kairi I didn't mean it!" he yelled frantically. "I didn't know what I was doing!"

"How could you NOT know that you were singing a love song to Riku? Why didn't you tell me you were gay? Jeez Sora!"

The brunettes face paled slightly and he struggled to find the right words. 'Um…I'm not gay and it was an acci-….God, I'm just going to say it. IT'S ALL RIKUS FAULT!"

By now the whole auditorium had turned there attention back to the fighting couple after dragging the snack boy back out to the bar. Kairi and Sora simply stared at each other with Tidus backing away slowly to the curtain.

"Might be a good time to show UP Riku!" he hissed.

"Come on spiky! Where's your love Riku? We want some action!" Shouted a random boy sitting in the front row. Others shouted in agreement and Sora felt like doing nothing more then sinking through the wood of the stage floor and out of sight. Kairi's hand shook uncontrollably and withy a cry of rag went to chuck the microphone at the random kids head, but a hand stopped her from behind.

"Kairi, hold it!"

The red head turned to find herself face to face with the silver haired teen that had started the whole mess and her eyes flared dangerously. "YOU!" She raised the microphone threateningly, but sense Riku was quicker he swiped the thing from her hand and took a step back holding it out like a sword. "Kairi, calm down!"

'But you and So-"

"Kairi! Just…chill." Tidus ordered slowly having much experience with Selphie.

Realizing she was making a fool of herself, the teenager nodded and crossed her arms over her chest glowering at the three. Murmurs irrupted around the room once again and Riku cleared his throat nervously feeling Kairi and Sora's deadly gaze piercing into him.

"Alright, everyone listen up!"

The audience ceased its discussion and watched Riku looking for any sign of a ring, marriage, or proposal that would sum up the whole insane show. Riku sensed there perverted, of the edge minds and decided to get to the point.

"Alright, first off! Me and Sora are NOT gay! Got it? Sora loves Kairi! And I love…well girls. Get it straight!"

Disappointing moans echoed through the crowd and with one nasty look from the 4, they shut up.

"And the whole reason Sora did that song was because I slipped him Mountain Dew live Wire. And the few of you who attended his party several years ago know what kind of a…..stunning effect that can have on him."

Several laughs erupted from the students and immediately began telling there neighbors of the event sparing Sora the embarrassment of having Riku explain the whole story.

"So anyway, Kairi don't hate Sora and…don't hate me either but...I guess I'm, the only one you have to hate."

Kairi stood silently glancing from him to her boyfriend who had gone red in the face. Tidus snickered silently to himself earning a harsh nudge in the ribs from Riku.

They all stood silently waiting.

"…Alright...I forgive you."

Sora smirked and Riku let out a sigh of relief. But Kairi wasn't done just yet.

"But on ONE condition! And this goes for both of you."

Sora and Riku looked at each other fearfully and back at the red head. "….yes?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

( 5 minutes later…)

From the back of the auditorium the teacher burst in with a look of pure terror hitched across her face. Her hair hung raggedly from either side of her head and an ice pack was pressed at the top of her skull.

"Alright, everyone shut up!" She screeched to the chattering audience. Quietly she took her seat and glanced up at the stage. 'Where's Sora? He's up next."

"Um…actually." Kairi announced walking up to the microphone. "This performance is going to be performed by both Sora AND Riku."

"Oh...really?" he teacher spoke coolly. "Fine, fine. Get them out here."

Kairi nodded trying to keep a straight face as she stuck her head behind the curtains and motioned for Tidus to start the music.

With a click of the stereo, disco 70's music burst from the left and right speakers of the stage throwing the teacher completely off guard. The students sat on the edge of there seats waiting to see what would happen, and with a loud holler Sora and Riku came sliding across the stage to the microphone clad in nothing but a black and blue Speedo and beat red faces. The audience gasped in shock and Kairi practically fell of the stage laughing when they burst into song:

'I believe in miracles!  
Where you from?  
You sexy thing!

I believe in miracles!  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing!'

Kiss me you sexy thing!  
Touch me babe you sexy thing!  
I love the way you touch me darling you sexy thing  
Sexticy you sexy thing !  
Yesterday I was of the alone of people!  
Now you lying cross from me making love to me!'

The audience roared with laughter and Tidus could barely control himself as him and Kairi slapped high five.

"This is your best idea yet!"

"Why thank you." She smirked importantly. 'Serves them right."

Suddenly a loud 'SQUEEEEE!' erupted threw the air and Selphie pounced on Tidus from behind.

"AAH! Where'd you come from?"

"The office!" She told the blonde squeezing him to death. "That dumb Walka put me under house arrest! The nerve of him!"

"…For how long?" Tidus asked bravely.

"A month!"

Tidus looked up from the ground and could just make out Walka from the other side of the curtains give him thumbs up. Relief spread through him and he nodded at his best friend thankfully. "Halleluiah there is a god! And his names Sir Walka!"

Kairi smiled and glanced out at the audience who by now had started to get into the act. Sora and Riku were waltzing across the stage as the music broke into a breaking point and the final verse came into play:

'I believe in miracles!  
Where you from?  
You sexy thing!

I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

Touch Me!  
Kiss me darling!  
I love the way you hold me darling!  
Sexticy !  
It's Sexticy!'

The crowd burst into applause and Sora and Riku took a quick bow before running into the safety of the curtains. They glared at Kairi who gave them thumbs up and ran into the back of the stage to get there clothes on without a word._  
_"This has been the craziest day ever." Sora mumbled slipping his shirt on.

"..Yeah, but we did good didn't we?"

Sora turned to Riku waiting until he buckled his pants to give him a small high five. "Yeah, I guess we did good. At least Kairi thinks so."

Riku shrugged and pulled his shirt quickly over his head as Sora began walking toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The brunette waved behind him at his friend and just before he pulled the handle to the stage door, Riku's voice met his ears.

"I believe in miracles…you sexy thin-"

'Riku."

His friend jumped. 'What?"

"Don't do that."

"…Shutting up."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

And so as the story ends, each person sang and went home to there usual lives. The casting list went up a week later and for our insane heroes, they go the parts they ALWAYS wanted:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M SANDY IN GREASE?" Sora screeched reading the list over for the 15th time.

Riku shrugged innocently biting his tongue to keep from laughing. Kairi paid little attention due to the fact she got lead role in "See how they run."

"It won't be that bad Sora." She exclaimed. "It'll be a good experience for you."

"No it won't." Tidus piped in reviewing over his own copy of the casting list. He had become more active then usual ever sense Selphie was put under house arrest. "Did you guys see who's playing Danny Zuko?"

All three of them looked down at there lists. "Yeah, Greg Thomas."

"I never herd of him." Sora said suspiciously.

"Oh yes you have. " The blonde smirked. "He's the snack boy."

All three of them stood stock still at Tidus's words and slowly Sora sunk to the floor banging his head against the glass tile.

"Um…excuse me.' Riku whispered hoarsely. Everyone watched as the teen walked over to the other side of the hallway and started laughing his ass off till tears came streaming down his face.

Now extremely pissed, Sora got up enough strength from his humiliation and stormed over to Riku with flames of rage in his eyes. "MORON YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"What Sor- OWW! HEY LAY OFF!"

Tidus chuckled softly to himself plopping a sucker into his mouth and walking in the other direction. "I'm heading home guys. See ya."

"Um...yeah me too." Kairi announced nervously. 'See you guys later."

And so it ended. Sora got a lead role, and as for Riku……………………….…well we'll let you decide.

**_Fine_**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkkk

Me: So what you think? I loved this story! And it took a lot of thinking and a lot of sugar to create. This is only the first out of many quickies I'm going to be writing.

Please review!


	2. The Dark Side of Rikus obssession

Me: I've been really busy lately so I'm just going to write this random short one shot to add to my Pop-up collection. I have a lot unfinished on my computer but I'll get them up soon enough

Subject: Stars Wars advertising

It seemed to Sora these days, that over the last two months things had started to change around his neighborhood. Changes that weren't exactly harmful like people breaking into other peoples houses and stealing there cash but changes that could drive a person insane.

Especially if your best friend actually LIKED these changes.

It first started out with the internet. Anakin Skywalker was appearing all over the movie section and the tiny advertisement that's mostly advertising shampoo and face wash for teens which you mostly ignore.

Then the sale papers started changing. News of new Star Wars action figures and clothing all the way down to under wear and shoelaces with small Yoda prints on the string.

Then came normal trip's to the shopping mall! And it had taken over their too! And before Sora knew it Yoda and C3PO were on his box of cheerios in the morning and Darth Vader was staring back at him on his Pepsi can. The commercials were over taking every break on his favorite T.V shows and everyone was talking about it at school.

But the worst, was Riku.

If anything could of drove Sora completely off the edge it was his friends obsession and constant talking of the stupid Sci-Fi flick. He had always looked up to his friend as a kind of, maturer model of a teenager but the image seemed to of morphed itself over the last 3 months.

But today was Thursday, and Sora dreaded the day ahead of him. It would have been enjoyable sense the reason he didn't have any school was because of teacher conferences. But sense it was May 16th he knew he was in for a wild Goose chase.

Slowly he turned over in bed and opened his lazy blue eyes to stare at his alarm clock. The bright red numbers blazed his vision make his heart jolt in his chest. It was 7:59.

"….uh-oh." he muttered burying his face into the softness of his pillow. Anytime now…

With a soft click, the clock hit 8:00 A.M and the brunette turned his head just enough to get a view of his cell phone on his nightstand beside him. Had he left it on or did he turn it off?

__

'Oh god, PLEASE LET IT BE OFF!'

But a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him he had forgotten to shut it off. With a loud groan he flopped around onto his back so his eyes stared directly at the Zelda poster above him on his ceiling. "5...4...3..."

It was like a bomb waiting to go off.

"2.……1"

RRRRRRRRRRIIINNNGGGGG!

But instead of his cell phone going off the main phone blared from the kitchen downstairs echoing all the way up to his room through his closed door. With a strangled cry the poor brunette fell out of his bed clad in nothing but a large black shirt and red boxers and taking all the covers with him.

As quick as he could he untangled himself from the sheets and rushed downstairs, wrenching the phone from the hook and placing it to his ear.

"H…hello?"

"Hey Sora! It's Riku."

Sora's mouth dropped open. "Riku why'd you call my home phone? Its only for emergency you moron!"

'Well...this is an emergency."

"Well who died then?" he asked hotly.

'Um…'Riku cleared his throat. 'No one, I just have a Big favor to ask you."

"Ask away…" Sora muttered bitterly dreading what was coming.

There was a long pause.

"Um…can you...come to the mid-night opening of Stars Wars Episode 3 with me?"

Silence enveloped through the phone line as Sora lowered his head against the wall and banged it silently yet painfully against the hard material. Only good part of this so far was that Yuffie owed him 5 dollars now.

"Sora?"

"Riku….." Sora spoke slowly messaging his forehead. " You know how I feel about Star Wars."

"Yeah… but you like it. You just said-"

'That I thought they were over exaggerating with the merchandise, yeah I know."

'Well then all that's finally going to pay off if you come see it!"

" Riku ever sense I went to 7-Eleven and bought a slurpy and a bag of M & M's which were both advertising Star Wars I realized nothings going to pay off."

"But it was just a slurpy and candy." Riku frowned.

"It was still bad though…"

"How could that be bad?"

"RIKU I WAS DRINKING OUT OF DARTH VADERS HEAD FOR GOD SAKE!"

The teen smirked over the phone having fun torturing his friend. " I would consider that an honor."

"ARRGH!" Sora gritted his teeth and hung up the phone so violently the plastic almost cracked.

"Moron…" he muttered. "Forget the movie, I'm going to the mall."

Riku hung up the phone silently after realizing his best friend had hung up on him. Ever sense Sora had turned 16 he'd been a bit short tempered about everything.

"Jeez, hope I wasn't like that." he muttered to himself. "But still, I need someone to go with."

And at that moment, as his aqua green eyes scanned the Anikan poster on his wall he got an idea. An EVIL idea. An evil idea part of a series of other evil ideas that I love giving Riku to torture Sora with so we can be entertained by his mindless suffering.

"Well, if he wont join the dark side then I guess he'll need a little…persuasion." he spoke aloud smirking evilly.

And within a matter of moments he grabbed all his needed supplies, made several phone calls, and headed off to the mall.

"The beautiful wide spread world of the mall!" Sora smiled as he strolled through the double doors and glanced around. He was dressed in a pair of worn out jeans and a clean white shirt with a jean jacket clinging limply to his thin yet muscular upper body. A blue baseball hat covered his head but his spiky hair was struggling to spring it off.

" oh...no…" Sora stopped as he noticed the increase of Star Wars merchandise and fans everywhere he could see. His left eye twitched in annoyance and he casually strolled on by past the over crowded stores. Only once did he stop when he noticed a poster hanging in the window of a small stores window with Padme' on the front. Sora secretly always thought she was kind of hot.

"Riku would have a field day if he found out.." he muttered to himself as he tore his eyes away.

Suddenly with a 'poing!', Sora's hat jumped off his head as his brunette spikes succeeded in overthrowing it with there strength. Sora growled in annoyance and turned to find the nearest bathroom to try and stick it back on. Sometimes he really hated his hair.

After 5 minutes he finally found one free of people and empty. Quickly he flattened his hair and stuck the cap on tightly and looking it over. Maybe he should where it backwards? Or…nah, it was good how it was.

__

'Whatever….Wait. When did I become so obsessed with how I look?' Sora thought. He remembered how he used to hate when Riku stopped at every mirror when he was his age and had to fix his hair or his clothes. Plus, he was always irritated whenever Sora asked him for a favor.

"At least I'm not like that." he told himself smugly. With a tip of his hat he turned to leave when a loud clang from the last stall made him jump.

"WHAH! Hey, who's there?' he called out angrily.

When he received no reply he glanced slightly to see if he was just imagining things when the lights gave a soft flicker and shut off completely leaving the brunette in darkness. With a shudder he began backing away toward the door but ran his side into the sink sharply.

"AH!"

Suddenly another clang met his ears and he stood silently clutching his throbbing side with his heart pounding in fear. All became still as footsteps made there way slowly from the other end of the bathroom and came to rest in front of the middle sink.

Slowly and steadily a loud, rasping breath echoed throughout the room sending shivers down Sora's spine. Silence fallowed then another made its way to Sora's ears and the process repeated itself till the teen thought he would die of a heart attack.

****

'Join the dark side Sora.' came a robotic, hallow voice.

His eyes widened in terror and his mouth dropped open twitching instantaneously. "D-Darth Vader?"

The sound of footsteps coming toward him became Sora's answer and he struggled to find the door running into the wall in the process. A loud humming sound echoed from behind him and the soft glow of a red light saber glowed against his skin. With a squeak he searched desperately for the handle, curling his fingers around it just in time. He raced at the door plowing into people at his desperate attempt to get away. He glanced quickly behind only to find the black figure hot on his trail making passerby's gasp in shock.

Suddenly he came to a halt as millions of what he knew as storm troopers surrounded him coming from the surrounding stores. He held up his hands shakily to surrender and shoppers stopped in there tracks to see what on earth was going on.

'Don't move a muscle!' A nearby trooper shouted pointing its gun in his face.

Sora gulped. 'I'm trying, BELIEVE me!"

Then he came. Darth Vader strolled into the middle of the circle breathing like he always did and sending even more shivers down Sora's spine. What would become of him? Was this Riku's doing? WHERE IN GODS NAME WAS RIKU? This was his area!

****

'So, you thought you could escape?" the villain asked.

Sora shook his head. "I j-just was trying to fix my hat." he spoke quickly. "I didn't do anything sir."

There was silence for a few minutes as Darth Vader stared him down and Sora smiled slightly realizing he might be off the hook. But as soon as his lips twitched the light saber was inches from his neck and he flinched.

****

'Bring my apprentice." he ordered to the others. **'He shall take care of him."**

"Apprentice?" Sora blinked in curiosity and he stared at the black foe pleadingly. "Annie, Anikan, lets talk this over. I didn't exactly do anything wrong so…..why the apprentice stuff?"

****

'He planned your death for me to fallow through. But he shall bring your life to an end himself."

'But who's-" but he never finished his sentence for at that moment Darth Vaders apprentice came strolling up beside him fallowed by several soldiers. What came as such a shock was that beneath the black hood and cloak Riku's aqua green eyes shone out at him menacingly.

"RIKU?"

"Yes Sora." he spoke evilly. "I am with him."

Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. " N-no...that can't be! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME? YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE DAMN IT!"

"You drove me to the Dark side Sora." he smirked. "You rejected my request like the hot tempered teenager you are and shunned me to the darkness."

"Riku….." he gulped feeling the guilt well up inside of him. "I'm sorry.. I...I'll go see the movie with you, just don't kill me!"

"Why you little suck up!" the teen drew a light saber from his cloak and held it glowing out in front of him, inches from Sora's neck. He let out a small squeak of fright, something he did when he was younger. Riku smirked even wider and with a small shove brought the light saber slowly across Sora's neck.

The teen shut his eyes ready for the pain and to see death flash before his eyes. He regretted snapping at Riku, at being the one thing he himself hated, at being so stuck up and stupid and wished he could have had a second chance.

But instead of death and pain, he felt only a light warmth pressed against his neck from the glass structure of the blade and his eyes twitched open to find Riku smiling down at him.

"Paybacks sweet isn't it Sora?" he said cheerfully.

'W-what?"

Riku turned around. 'Alright guys, good work!"

Everyone of the storm troopers cheered and took off there helmets one by one. Some Sora recognized as kids from school and most noticeable was Wakka and Tidus who had led Riku in to the circle earlier. Each gave Sora a thumbs up sign and burst into fits of laughter and he felt his face redden in embarrassment.

"Then who's…Darth Vader?""

A tap on the shoulder answered his question when the brunette found himself face to face with Leon's head and Darth Vader's body. His eyes glinted with mischief and Sora's face reddened even more as he ruffled his hair. "Sorry kid, I had to do it when Riku told me what a jerk you've been lately."

"Umm….yeah." Sora muttered looking at the ground. He did admit he had been a real moron…just like Riku had been at his age. "But in payment of that, I'll go to see Star Wars with you tonight."

Riku nodded. " Thanks Sora I appreciate it. Just to let you know, all of these guys and Leon are going too. There members of the local fan club."

"I kind of figured that." Sora grumbled glaring at all of them. " They aren't wearing those to the movie are they?"

Riku laughed. 'No. there just wearing normal clothes."

Sora sighed in relief.

"Me, you, and Leon are going to be the ones dressed up."

"WHAT?"

" He's our Jedi Master and we're his apprentices. I got a outfit for you back home which I think fits you pretty well." he patted Sora on the back. 'Well, see you later tonight then!" and with a snap of his fingers he walked off fallowed by the whole fan club and Leon.

As soon as they were gone, the brunette sunk into the nearest bench he could find and let out a long, loud groan. He had fell for it, and this was his punishment. Even though he did deserve it…

'The movie can't be that bad." he spoke out loud to himself. "Maybe then I'll see if its really worth all these trashy advertisements."

**__**

Later that night…..

"THAT WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER!' Sora cried as him, Leon, and Riku walked out of the theater behind millions of people (mostly the fan club.) All three were dressed in long brown Jedi robes which really did make them look hot, and fake light sabers. Personally they were average looking people in the crowd sense half looks like Darth Vader, the Emperor, and Padme' which Sora and the others stood drooling at.

"Soo after all hat complaining you liked it huh?" Riku smirked.

Sora nodded and a small frown settled on his face. "The ending was sad though..."

"Well it was supposed to be. It kicked ass!" Leon spoke up. They continued walking silently toward there car when Sora stopped and sighed.

"What is it?" Riku asked turning toward him.

"Do you think… one of us would ever turn against each other?"

The stars winked down on them from above and the chatter from the crowd had so far as died down. The silver haired teen frown at his friends question and shook his head. "I don't think we're stupid enough to turn against each other."

'Yeah, but what if it happens?" Sora spoke in horror. 'What if in some other universe one of us is trying to kill the other and millions of other people?"

Riku shrugged. "Possibility but I wouldn't lose any sleep over it. We're sane enough to know what's dark and light." he told Sora as they took a seat in the back of Leon's car and buckled up.

" Except you." Sora smirked.

"Hey, I would NOT turn against you!"

"Sssuurreee. You seemed to enjoy being Darth Vader's apprentice earlier. I almost died of fright you moron."

"How bout this.' Leon spoke up from the front seat. " I'm the good one and you two are the evil Jedi's and I have to kick your ass and get the girl. How bout that?"

" Leon, if Yuffie can kick your ass then you have a small chance of kicking ours."

__

And so the fight drove on all the way until they reached home and the three feel asleep at Riku's house in there costumes dreaming of the day behind them. All had agreed none of them would turn against each other an stay best friends forever.

As for in another dimension……

****

Another Dimension

"Open your heart to darkness Sora!' Riku cried evilly as he held his glinting Keyblade out in front of him.

"In your dreams Riku! My hearts stronger then yours will ever be!" he shouted swinging his own Keyblade against his.

__

……….Well you know the rest of the story.

Me: REVIEW! And as I have noticed, the Star wars merchandising is going down and is being pushed out by "Madagascar." the penguins appeared on my Go-gurt this morning.

****

Info on this One-shot:

I know that all the characters were OC but there sort of based off my friends brothers who are real Star Wars maniacs. I based Riku and Sora off of them because there the ones who took me and my friend to see it at the theater and the whole merchandising thing was a conversation we had in the car on the way their. Oh, and they thought Padme'' was hot while me and my friend drooled over Anikan.

No Kairi in this, cause I wanted to keep it strictly with the guys. Just found it easier.

Release date may be wrong. I hope it isn't.

You CAN buy a Darth Vader Costume for a price of $500 which I found in a magazine I get called "things you never knew existed.'……yeah.

Am I a Star Wars fan? HELL YES! But not enough to make a fan fiction on it except this one.

I have another One-shot coming and 2 new stories. I will soon update passing Shadows sense I'm still planning the next chapter with the help of my friend Cris. Schools going to end soon also.

SEE YAS! Next story coming soon.


	3. A royal pain in the mouth

Me: This is a one-shot I started writing awhile back. Hope you enjoy

"A royal pain in the mouth."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I SWEAR I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Sora screamed with tiny tears swelling from the sides of his blue eyes. He gazed desperately at Donald and Goofy who had plugged there ears to block out his overloaded screeching and glanced at the hotel door.

˜SSSHHHH! You're going to wake up the whole town!" Donald hissed, anger swelling.

Sora chose to just glare at his feathered friend as the pain in his mouth reached another pitch. Damn why did he have to be a moron and eat all those cookies? Maybe then he would have been a little less irritated then he was at the moment.

"All right," Donald huffed, glaring at the brunette. "I say we tell Riku and Kairi."

Goofy nodded in agreement. "You've had cold sores before, Sora, haven't ya? Shucks, sure seems to hurt though. How big is it?"

"Its big, its nasty, and its PAINFUL!" he whined failing to keep his voice down and inside his throat. Another ripple of pain jolted his mouth and he winced letting out a pathetic squeak.

Donald chuckled under his breath and waddled over to the door. "I'll get Kairi and Riku. Maybe they can pick up some medicine." Then he added almost challengingly, "Then we can all laugh together."

"Why you- OW!" The brunette's hand covered over his pink swelled lip glaring steadily as Donald strode out the door with Goofy fallowing behind.

"Damn it.." he mumbled, laying his head back against the soft, cotton material of the bed spread. He brushed a strayed lock of cinnamon brown hair out of his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling, cursing himself. He and his friends had come to Traverse Town to visit Leon and the others. They had just come back from a giant dinner put on by Aerith and Yuffie, and when Aerith brought out her home baked cookies nearly everyone rushed to retrieve them. He had snatched more then the others by a long shot and Riku had chased him around the house desperate to receive his fair share. As stupid as Sora knew he was, he had tried to eat all the cookies by the time Riku caught him but as he had edged the last one to his lips, Riku succeeded in snatching it away and Sora's teeth dug deep into the inner skin of his lip instead.

The teen winced at the memory, shoving it out of his head as fast as he could. He pushed himself off the bed leaning in toward the large mirror framed on the wall pulling his lower lip down to glimpse the large wound etched beneath. He found the sight overly sickening.

"ARGH! Why me?"

"'Cause you stole my cookies, that's why."

The scene that fallowed from the current interruption was a matter of Sora banging his head against the mirror, being knocked back onto the bed by the force, and bouncing off the cushiony surface and down to the floor at Riku's feet.

Everyone stood silent.

˜Well," Kairi spoke up, stepping out from behind Riku. "That was entertaining."

The teen struggled to his feet. "Shut it," he mumbled, bringing his hand back up to his lower lip thrusting it out in a child like pout. Kairi's eyes softened at the site and had to resist letting out a small ˜aww'" at the cuteness. His big blue eyes glared at her and then at Riku watering up with tears at the sudden increase of pain from his fall.

"All right, let's have a look," Riku piped, up cracking his knuckles. ˜Open your mouth Sora."

The teen shook his head frantically. "NO!"

Donald sniggered behind Riku and Kairi gave him a good hard stomp on the foot yelping in pain.

Riku's eyes narrowed at his friends stubbornness and he stood directly in front of him glowering. "I SAID OPEN!"

Sora, clearly having fun annoying his best friend, clasped his hands tightly over his mouth shaking his head child like in reply.

"God damn it Sora!"

˜Don't worry Riku, I got it."

Before Sora caught her, Kairi snuck up behind the brunette poking him hard in the ribs. With a yelp he removed his hands to grab her but Riku took the opportunity to pin his poor friend down and hold his mouth upon in a CPR like style.

"Now lets see. Ah, here it is." His face puckered up in disgust. "God that thing looks painful."

Sora glared up at him taking the opportunity to try to snap Riku's finger off but he pulled away just in time. "Yeah it's painful and you're not helping!"

The teen glared at him for a long moment, studying the childish glare on his face. There were a lot of things he knew he could do right now. A few of his favorites were, 1. Kissing Sora on the lips to freak him out but then he would probably get the sore instead, 2. Get really close to his face and shout at him, 3. Bite him, or 4. Kill the author for giving him such freaked out ideas.

But instead, he decided simply to grab the poor brunette by the cheeks and pull them in two different directions so his teeth shone out in the goofiest grin he had ever laid eyes on and he cackled as his friend struggled helplessly in his grip.

"Don't mess with me, or I'll put so much ketchup on your next meal your shrieks of pain will make Tidus's ears pop back at home."

Sora's eyes widened in fear and Riku let go of him laughing manically over to the window sill.

Kairi rolled her eyes and sat beside the cowering teenager. "Don't worry; I have something that will help," she soothed removing a small plastic bottle from her pocket. Sora blinked at it cautiously and looked at her. ˜Does it burn?"

˜It doesn't matter, just let me put it on." But Sora wouldn't buy it.

"No way is that stuff touching my mouth unless I know if it burns or not!" he argued putting his hands over his mouth once again. Kairi sighed, setting the bottle down on the bed beside him and stood up. ˜Suit yourself, me and the others are going to bed now."

Riku blinked at her curiously as she gave him a small wink. Interested in her plan, the 4 companions walked out of Sora's room, shutting the door behind them.

The brunette blinked, waiting to see if his friends would return, but after awhile he realized his stubborn attitude had left him alone and in pain.

"Great job Sora," he muttered to himself. With a loud groan he threw himself onto the bed spread, staring at the ceiling as the pain pounded in his mouth. He tried sticking his lip out for awhile but the dryness stung even more leaving him with two options.

Stay in pain, oh but the dryness stung even more leaving him with two options.  
Stay in pain, or use the medicine.

With a nervous gulp he slowly turned his head to stare at the small bottle fearfully. He had never used any mouth medicine before except when he went to the dentist and that was mostly to numb his mouth.

Could this be the same?

Carefully he snatched the bottle up in his hand, unscrewed the top, and squeezed a large glob of the gooey substance onto his finger tip. It looked safe enough.

Sora drew in a deep breath. ˜Well, here goes nothing." And he brought his finger to his outstretched lip.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Stop shoving you two!" Riku hissed as him, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy stood cramped outside of Sora's bedroom door. They had decided the long wait to see if Sora had used the medicine the next morning would be unbearable so the only thing left to do was spy.

"Get off of my head you dumb duck!" Riku hissed as Donald tried using the teens head as a stool to see through the small crack in the door.

˜Quiet!" Kairi whispered. ˜I think he's going to do it."

˜Well does the stuff burn or not?" Donald asked heatedly.

Kairi's face twisted into a devilish grin. ˜Well, there were many different kinds to choose from."

All three looked at her silently. ˜And?"

"I picked the strongest just for him!" She smiled.

Riku glanced at his two companions, nervously prepared to ask exactly what the strongest was, when a high pitched scream sung through the air knocking all four to the opposite wall in fright.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HOLY HELL!" Riku screamed, glaring at the red head as she fell on the floor laughing her head off. "Kairi you evil wi-"

"OW!OW!OW!OW!OW! IT BURNS! AAAHHH! KAIRI YOU ARE SO DEA-OW!OW!OW!DAMNIT!"

Kairi stood up, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes as Sora's door swung open knocking Donald and Goofy into the wall once again. He stood in the door way with tears streaming from his eyes which were set in a hateful glare. His hand was clasped once again to the side of his mouth making him look cuter then ever earning a small chuckle from Riku for once.

Bad move.

Sora's eyes locked on Riku's and the silver haired teen instantly stood rigid as he noticed the devilish smirk spreading over the brunettes lips. A plot, an evilish plot was forming within his pain stricken mind as he shifted his eyes to both of his friends in turn.

˜Um, sorry Sora,™ Kairi spoke weakly, realizing what kind of danger she had just wished on herself. "I didn't know."

˜And neither did I!" Riku explained panicking. But still Sora's face stood out enraged.

"Oh, I'm sure you two didn't know," he spoke icily, pulling his smirk into a deranged grin. "Good thing I found out cause your both going to be needing it VERY soon."

The two friends glanced at each other, scooting to the side as Sora took a step toward them. He frowned to himself, wondering which one he should go after first when he remembered what Riku had done to him earlier. With a sigh he swung his arms around his silver haired friend and snuggled close to his body making him freeze in place. ˜You're so soft Riku..." he purred.

"Th...the h-hell..?" he stammered as Sora pinned him against the wall licking his teeth teasingly.

˜Come on Riku, you know you want to kiss me. Then we can both share the same pain for, et me think, a week or two?"

The color quickly drained from Riku's face as Sora's plan slowly sunk in. No way in hell was he going to let the little punk kiss him, let alone give him his stupid cold sore. Quickly he glanced at Kairi noticing the change in her reaction. Her hands balled into fists at her sides and she began to tremble with pure anger at the scene of her boyfriend hitting on, well, Riku.

"YOU NO GOOD TO TIMER HENTAI!" she screeched whacking the brunette over the head with the closest object beside her which unfortunately was none other then Donald.

"Wha-OW!"

"HEY!"

Stars danced in front of Sora's eyes and Donald squawked in protest, only to be thrown down the hall with the force of a bullet and soared through the stairwell entrance and beyond.

Riku stood for a second completely frozen in terror at what Kairi had just done. Without any second thoughts he took off down the hallway and disappeared from sight. The farther away he got, the better.

Goofy watched Riku and then looked from the dizzy-eyed Sora to Kairi, who was eyeing him evilly. With a loud ˜Woop!" he ran down the hall and through the stairwell door as fast as his legs could carry him before Kairi decided he would be an even better weapon to use on her deranged boyfriend.

Sora shook the stars out of his eyes feeling the large bump that had welled up on his head. He growled in annoyance and looked up at Kairi with flames in his eyes.

Now, Kairi's smarter then she lets on. When she's mad, flames erupt from the earth and she screams and creates damage until she calms down. Now when Sora's mad, the flames of HELL erupt and consume the earth and stay there until he's succeeded in killing half the society. Or at least, that's how she describes it. But she knows that when Sora got that look in his eyes there's nothing left to do but-

The brunette struggled to his feet and his eyes pierced into Kairi's. making her take a small step back. Even though his lip no longer hurt, he was determined more then ever to make her suffer as badly as he had. And kissing her gave him a fair advantage cause he felt no shame in doing so.

"Come here Kairi," he smirked.

"RUN!" The red head took off as fast as her legs could carry her with Sora on her tail. He had expected her to pull some kind of stunt like this and if she wanted to play his little game that way, then so be it.

Kairi rounded the corner and was met with a glimmer of hope. Two elevators stood waiting for her one leading down to the lower level, another to the upper level.

˜YES!" she screamed, hopping in through the automatic doors and pushing the down button frantically. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard footsteps.

˜Come on! CLOSE!" She whacked the button with her fist and slowly the door began to shut. Sora appeared outside the elevator and his eyes narrowed as they fell on Kairi. He made a grab for it but the door shut with a click and headed down for the lower level.

But then why did she feel like she was going up?

Her heart pounded in her chest and she convinced herself it was just her imagination. Se might have taken the wrong elevator, no big, it was just a game anyway, right?

But the thought of screaming in pain every time she took a bite of her food made her think twice.

After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened slowly.

Only to reveal a smirking brunette leaning casually against the opposite wall. Kairi screamed.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he asked casually.

"Um...well...err. I thought.." she stuttered, realizing she had been cornered.  
Sora laughed at her child-ness and pushed himself off the wall, feeling slightly disappointed that the game had been so short. But he had gotten what he wanted.

A small chime from above signaled that the elevator doors were about to close and head down to the bottom floor. Without warning Sora pounced on Kairi, pinning her onto the floor of the elevator and causing a blush to rise in her cheeks.

He leaned over slowly, pressing his lips against hers and feeling her hesitate then kiss back ever so slightly. Stars danced in front of Kairi's eyes at the feeling and for a moment she actually considered the fact that getting a cold sore was worth it if it meant having Sora kiss her.

After a few moment they broke apart and Kairi glared at him stubbornly but with a smile playing on her lips.

Sora flashed his cheesy grin and punched his fist in the air. "I win!"

˜'Cause you cheated!" Kairi protested. "You used the stairs!"

"YOU'RE the one that took the wrong elevator."

She couldn't find anything to say about that so, she chose to stay silent instead. The game had been shorter then she expected.

˜Ah, screw it." She mumbled pulling Sora back down and kissing him once again. The brunettes eyes widened and he kissed back feeling his heart soar in triumph.

˜Hm. I like this game..."

But then he remembered.

Slowly he pulled away. ˜Kairi?"

She blinked. ˜What?"

Sora's lips formed into his usual childish pout and he took care in making his eyes as big and pleading as possible so he looked cuter then ever.

˜Can I kiss Riku?"

Kairi sweat dropped. "What?"

"Plleeaassse? He needs to suffer too."

Kairi closed her eyes trying to avoid looking at her boyfriends face but her heart had already melted on the spot.

She sighed. ˜Fine, do whatever."

"YES!"

And with that settled, the elevators doors shut with a click.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Main Floor

Riku had taken the elevator to the main floor and met a very pissed off looking Donald and a scared Goofy sitting in the lobby. Donald had an ice pack against his head and was grumbling under his breath.

"Hey guys," Riku called out, plopping down in a arm chair next to Goofy.  
Donald looked up and nodded still grumbling. Goofy glanced wearily toward the stairs every few seconds and as time passed Riku joined in to see if Sora was coming with death at his heels.

"I'm going back up," he announced after several minutes of silence. "I feel guilty leaving Kairi up there, no matter how angry she was."  
"I don't" Donald mumbled.

"You reckon Sora got to her?" Goofy asked.

Riku didn't say anything but decided it was a high possibility. I mean, she was his girlfriend. Getting a kiss from your boyfriend isn't exactly something girlfriends are supposed to run from. Cold sore or no cold sore.

"Let's take the elevator just in case,˜ he suggested. Both nodded in agreement and headed for the silver doors and pushed the up button.

After several seconds the door gave a small ring and the doors opened slowly.  
"RIKU-SAMA!"

Riku's eyes widened in horror. "SORA? The he- HEY!" The smiling brunette had pounced upon him pinning his body beneath his weight. In one quick motion he pressed his lips hard against his friends in a forceful kiss, making Riku's eyes widen to there fullest extent and leave Donald and Goofy gapping in shock and Kairi rolling on the floor laughing.

Sora pulled away smiling and ruffled Riku's hair who had gone into a state of shock. "Wow Riku, you're a pretty good kisser," he praised hugging him close to his body like a doll.

Kairi was having trouble breathing from the amount of laughter issuing from her throat. It would take days for Riku to recover and the cold sore wouldn't be helping much.

Sora dropped Riku and laid in the middle of the floor staring up at the ceiling in triumph. Passerby's glanced with raised eyebrows at the nutty group but Sora seemed to care less.

˜Maybe I should eat Aerith's cookies more often."

And with that thought in mind, he smiled.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Me: Yeah, it's nutty, insane, and weird. But BELIEVE me cold sores hurt!

Sora: She gets them a lot.

Me: And I began writing this when I had one on my lip and everything I ate made me cry in pain. 

Riku: Anyway, review! And read her new one shot ˜Dear Sora," it's really good.


End file.
